1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella or parasol illuminated by LEDs (Light-emitting diodes) or similar energy efficient, lightweight devices powered by electrical batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walking in high traffic areas on rainy days can be dangerous due to the low visibility. On dark, rainy nights an illuminated umbrella carried by pedestrian is highly visible to approaching motorists, motorcyclists and other pedestrians, thereby, substantially minimizing the probability of an accident. Such umbrellas also light the way for the beleaguered pedestrian.
Illuminated umbrella and parasols are well known in the art. Historically, many different approaches have been described and developed for illuminating umbrellas and canes for protecting pedestrians on dark, rainy nights. In fact, the U.S. Manual of Patent Classification has several subject matter classes and subclasses dedicated to such items. In particular, subject matter class 135 for tents, canopies, umbrellas or canes includes a cross-reference art collection in subclass 910 covering canes or umbrellas disclosed as having light-emitting sources such as flashlights, lamps or LEDs that are particularly useful when used at night. Also, subject matter class 362, for illumination includes a subclass 102 that specifies umbrellas combined with illumination.